A Storyline Between Friends
by CeNationHBKPunk
Summary: 25 year old Abigail, or as her friends call her Abby, couldn't be happier with her life now. Having John Cena and CM Punk as best friends never hurts either. When the 3 of them are presented with a storyline, what will happen to their friendship? Will they be able to survive, or will it all fall apart? *First Fanfic!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is my first fanfic and I'm hoping this goes better then I'm hoping it does! Seeing it's my first fanfic, I'm open to criticism and compliments never hurt :). I probably won't post the 2nd chapter until I get a few reviews so I know that people are actually reading it and I can maybe fix up the chapters a bit.**

**I only own the OC. Everything else is owned by the person or the company and such.**

**So, I guess let's get started with the first chapter! **

Chapter 1

Another Monday night meant another Monday night RAW, which I couldn't be happier about. I'm standing at gorilla position, just finished my match with Alicia Fox which I won. I had a water bottle in my hand and I was standing in front of a TV monitor watching the match that came after ours. I was minding my own business when I hear someone far away.

"Good match out there Abby!"

I turn around to see John Cena walking up to me in his ring gear, with a smirk on his face. When he got close enough, I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug. When we let go, I laughed and replied "Thanks John. I always try my best, but anyways who are you wrestling tonight?"

John laughed and said "I'm not fighting tonight, on TV anyways. I'm in the dark match though."

"A Cena-less RAW? Well that's a first now."

We turned around at the new voice and saw Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk, walk down towards gorilla and pat Cena on the shoulder. I laughed and shook my head. The three of us have been really good friends since I came into the WWE about 3 years ago. We've been inseparable since.

"And you're without Mr. Heyman; the world must be ending soon!" I said with a smirk on my face. I never liked Paul Heyman that much. He was always an ass to me back stage and I couldn't stand him.

Phil shook his head and added "They've got him with Brock now, so you won't have to worry about him bugging you anymore." I couldn't help but cheer when he said that. Cena just laughed and shook his head at me. I could be like a kid a lot of the time and I usually never acted my age.

We said goodbye to Phil as he had to start warming up for his match against Kane and Cena and I headed back to his locker room so we could watch the match from there. I sat on a bench while John sat beside me, getting ready to watch the match. "Shit, I should go and get my stuff from the Diva's locker room. I'll be right back ok?" I said to John as I stood up and he nodded while I ran out the door.

I walked into the Diva's locker room and ran back out with my bag in hand, still in my ring gear, looking down at the ground when I bumped into something unknown to me. I looked up and saw I bumped into Triple H or Hunter or Paul, whatever people called him. I smiled and took his hand that he offered so he could help me stand up.

"How's it going Abby? I haven't talked to you face to face since we asked you if you wanted to start wrestling! It looks like from your match that you've been doing pretty well!" Hunter said once I was standing up on my two feet with my bag over my shoulder. We started walking the way he was coming from when I answered "I've been pretty good. I miss interview sometimes but I love wrestling in that ring a lot more." Before I started wrestling, I was a backstage interviewer for about a year before creative had an idea of putting my in the ring. First, I wasn't that fond of the idea, but now I love it more than I ever thought I would!

"You looked like you were in a hurry earlier. What's up with that?" Paul asked when we turned a corner and John's locker room was now in view. I chuckled and smirked a bit before saying "I was a little. I was just grabbing my bag before heading back to Cena's locker room so we could watch Phil's match." He shook his head with a laugh as we stopped in front of John's locker room. He looked at the door and said "Well then I guess I'll talk to you later. You know, I'm always here if you need me."

I nod my head before hugging him goodbye and watching him walk down the hall before walking into John's locker room seeing him in the same spot he was in when I left. I looked at the TV to see Kane just coming down the ramp towards the ring, knowing that I didn't miss anything from the actual match.

"What took you so long?" John asked when I put my bag beside the bench and sat beside John. I tucked my feet underneath me as I lent on John to get more comfortable. "I ran into Hunter, literally, and we were talking while I was walking back. You know, catching up on stuff seeing we actually didn't have a conversation for more than 30 seconds in a while." I said laughing at the end. I looked up at John who nodded his head with a smirk on his face as we heard the bell ring signifying that the match had begun.

* * *

"Go to sleep Phil!"

I said while I was laying in the bed me and Phil would share on his tour bus when we traveled together. I always traveled with Phil when we went from city to city because John didn't have enough room on his tour bus for me to sleep.

My back was facing him as Phil was talking to me while I was trying to get the sleep that I most desperately needed after Raw. I'm always cozy when I'm with Phil or John, people always think I'm dating one of the two, but I always act like this around them and they don't really care.

"You know I can't go to sleep when my insomnia gets bad!" he said before I crossed my arms as best I could after turning around so now I was facing him fully. I let out a sigh and shook my head before saying "Well you could at least try to go to sleep, than maybe you could get lucky and actually get some sleep."

Phil chuckled a little before putting a hand on the top of my head before saying "You have no clue what it feels like to not be able to go to sleep even if you've tried, which I have thank you very much." I turned around so my back was facing Phil yet again before adding "No I don't know what it feels like but it's not as bad as having a friend who is an insomniac and they won't shut up so the other person can actually get to sleep."

I turn my head a little to see Phil mocking me out of the corner of my eyes before having an offended look and turned around and playfully shoved him on the shoulder. "How dare you mock me! I'm hurt!" I say before turning back around while hearing Phil reply with "It won't be the first time and it won't be the last!"

I shake my head with a smirk on my face before shutting my eyes and saying "Goodnight Phil!"

"At least one of us will have a good night sleep!" I rolled my eyes before moving my foot and kicking him in the shin when I heard Phil cry in pain. I smirked a little bit before finally saying my last goodnight and I heard a frustrated "Goodnight Abby" from Phil before finally drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you going to get up or are you going to sleep all day?" was the first thing I heard from the door of the bed room when I woke up the next morning. I groaned in disapproval before a noticed a shadow was casted over me now when I turned to see Phil now standing beside the bed. He had his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face. I shoved my face into the pillow a little more, muffling out "What time is it?"

I heard him chuckle a little bit before answering with "10:30". Before I knew it, I had the blankets ripped off of me so I was laying there with no blanket keeping me warm. My eyes shot open before I sat up in the bed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked over to Phil, disapprovingly while he had a smirk on my face.

"You know I'm not a morning person! And you know it's never safe to wake me up like that, especially when someone won't go to sleep." I say once I stand up and start to stretch from lying in bed. I looked over to Phil to see he disappeared into the main area of the bus and I followed and sat on the couch while he was making something at the counter.

"Don't blame me, blame the insomnia." Phil says as he turns his head a big before turning back to making what looked like some type of juice in his juicer. "Oh yea, cause you just can't suffer in silence now can you?" I say before standing up to lean my hip on the counter with my arms crossed over my chest watching what he was doing.

He turned to face me with his container in his hand and said "When was I ever known to keep my mouth shut?" before taking a drink. I shook my head before taking his signature Cubs hat off his head and put it on mine and sitting in the booth seat. He took the seat across from mine and started to look out the window. We weren't scheduled for the Smackdown tapings so we didn't have anything to do today but there was house shows that we had to go to so there was no point in going to Chicago for not even a day and going back on the road.

Out of nowhere, we hear music coming from the bedroom remembering that I left my phone in there. I stood up and went to get it to see that John was calling. I smirked a little bit before answering the phone.

"Hey John, what's up?" I say as I walk back out the door and reclaim my spot I vacated merely a minute ago. I put the phone on speaker before putting my phone on the table in front of me. I heard him chuckle before replying "The usual. I'm guessing you had a rude awakening?"

I rolled my eyes before setting my eyes on Phil who was still sitting across from me. I let out a sigh before he smirked my way. "When do I not when I'm with Phil? We seriously need to teach him what sleep is!" I said while looking at him, fiddling with the rim of his hat that I still had on my head. Phil reaches across to try and grab it but I slap his hand away before he could even touch the hat.

"Maybe you need to learn to actually wake up earlier then you do already. Then you wouldn't be complaining so much hm?" Cena said before Phil laughed and I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were on my side Johnny?" I said disappointed. Phil couldn't help but laugh at John and I bickering back and forth so early in the morning. It seemed like it was basically free entertainment for him.

"You two fight like you're siblings. I swear you guys are related somehow." Phil said before me and John both start to laugh. I shake my head before John had to go do media and I hung up the phone. I turned in my seat so now my legs were lying on the seat and my back was leaning on the wall of the bus. "I have a question I gotta ask you." Phil said from where he was standing across from me at the counter with his juice container in his hands. I nodded my head signifying him to go on.

"Has creative talked to you about anything that may be happening in the near future?" I asked pushing off the counter and walking back to where he was previously sitting across from me. I shake my head no basically telling him to carry on. "Well, I don't know if I should tell you this but I'm going to tell you this anyway. They're planning on doing something with me, you and John but I'm not quite sure what yet."

I nod my head as I process what he just told me. I reach up to the Cubs hat I still had on my head and took it off and placed it on the table between us. I stare at it, still trying to process the news, trying to think what creative has in store for us. Really, it could be anything; I mean it is the WWE after all. Phil reaches his hand over and puts it on top of mine before I shifted my eyes to look up into his hazel ones.

"You know no matter what they give us, it's not going to affect our friendship at all right? There's nothing to be afraid of ok?" Phil says never breaking eye contact with me. I nod my head yes while a smirk gross on my face. I look down at the hat before placing it on top of his head before standing up and heading into the bedroom.

"I'm going to hop into the shower." I say once I turn around the clean clothes in my hand to see Phil standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest leaning against the door frame. His eyes look down towards the ground shaking his head. "Are you sure you're ok about what might happen?" He asks as I walk closer to him still hasn't moved a muscle. I shake my head before looking down at the floor then looking back up to Phil.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I know no matter what they do, it's going to be just fine." I say before walking past Phil and into the bathroom shutting the door behind me.

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read my first chapter! This chapter isn't as long and their not all going to be the same length. I'm not always going to add a chapter everyday. It won't be a set schedule so whenever I get a chance to update will be when I do. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I want to say thank you to everyone that reveiwed and favorited and followed this story! It makes me feel really good about this story, seeing it is my first fanfic! **

**Secondly (is that a real word?), I will be having exams this week coming up and it's also Easter weekend this weekend, plus next weekend is my wrestling weekend so I may or may not post a chapter until 2 weeks time. I wasn't very smart when I decided to post this so close to exams. If I do find time to write and post a chapter, it will only be one. **

**The only think I own is my OC. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners!**

**Let's go on with the story shall we...**

Chapter 3

"Are you serious about this Abby?"

I heard a voice say from behind me while I was rummaging through my bag at the arena in Pittsburgh. It's about 2 hours before show time and Kaitlyn and I are pre-recording a segment for the show tonight.

"Yes, I'm serious! Would I really lie to you?" I asked Kaitlyn once I turned around to see her with her hands on her hips. She shakes her head with a smirk on her face. "Ok, maybe that was a stupid question, but you gotta believe me that I'm not lying. Look Kait, don't worry about that right now, worry about your match first ok?" I asked as I put my hand on her shoulder for comfort and I had an understanding look on my face.

Kaitlyn nods my way before she picks up her divas title and walks out of the camera view to end the segment. I walk out of the dressing room, making sure that this run through was good and they didn't need anything else. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket seeing I was still in my street clothes, I looked at the time, noticing that my meeting with Vince was going to start soon.

Vince wanted to talk to Phil, John and I about a potential story line they wanted us to do and how we would feel about it. I walked in front of Vince's makeshift office door and knocked before I heard him say 'come in' from the inside as I twisted the knob to let myself in. Once I looked inside, I saw that Phil and John were already there sitting across from Vince.

"Sorry I'm late. I just finished filming a segment for Raw tonight." I said as I took the seat in between John and Phil, across from Vince McMahon. He nodded his head, saying that it was understandable.

"Now, you guys probably know why I wanted to talk to you. Creative wanted to do a story line involving you three, after Wrestlemania of course. Everyone in the Universe knows, Abby, that you are good friends with both John and Punk, so what they had planned was for them two to have a feud where you're stuck in the middle. Seeing, these two boys hate each other's guts in the ring; you won't want them to fight. In the end though, you'll most likely end up staying on Punk's side therefore, becoming heel." I nodded my head, just listening to what Mr. McMahon was saying before saying anything myself. I didn't really mind becoming heel, it just meant I may get more TV time for this storyline.

Vince waited for a couple seconds before continuing, "Now, that's all creative has proposed to me, but we will probably wait to see how that goes before seeing if we will continue the storyline or not and where it will go from there. So, are you guys interested in doing it?" I turned my head to look and John, then to Phil, seeing that it appeared to me that they agreed to do it. I nodded my head yes before both of them did the same. Vince had a smile on his face before nodding himself, adding on that we probably won't hear anything else until after Wrestlemania.

We were dismissed from Mr. McMahon's office and as we walked back into the hallway, I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Phil looked over my way, raising his eye brow in question. "I just realized I was holding my breath. Must have been nervous or something." I said shaking my head with a little laugh mixed in there. John came up beside me as we started walking down the hall and put his arm around my shoulders. "How would you not be nervous? Walking into your boss's office not knowing what he's going to say."

I shrugged my shoulders, letting a smirk grow on my face before it disappeared yet again, another question coming to my head. "Do you think this storyline will affect our friendship?"

Phil and John were walking in front of me now, but when they heard me pose the question, they stopped in their tracks looking back at me. I had stopped walking, looking at the floor, not realizing that they stopped too. "You shouldn't be worried about that; it's not for another three weeks. We've been through worse."

I looked up to see that Phil and John were standing in front of me now, turned towards me. "Ya, I just have too many thoughts in my head at once. Let's just go and get ready for the show." I said before walking right past the two headed towards Phil's locker room.

* * *

As Raw went on air, I tried to not let the conversation with Vince get to me, but it sadly did. It seemed people may have noticed my slight mood change, but no one approached me on it, which I'm kind of happy about. I didn't have a match tonight, so I knew I wasn't going to hurt myself or somebody else physically.

Once Raw had finished, I pulled my bag onto my shoulder and pulled my luggage towards Phil's tour bus, walking ahead of him. When I got onto the bus, I pulled my bag off my shoulder and jumped onto the bed, trying to get my worries to go away. I felt the bed sink in a little bit by my feet, looking up a little bit I notice that Phil took a seat by my feet. "Are you sure you're ok? You haven't been yourself since the meeting earlier." He said when I turned so I was now laying on my side with my elbow propping me up.

"I don't know. I think this whole storyline thing is just really getting to me. I mean, it's my first major storyline and it's with my two best friends, I just don't want to mess anything up." I said when my eyes made contact with Phil's. He smirked a little letting out a little chuckle before standing up, motioning me to get up too. I do as he says so that we're both standing up, his hands on my shoulders, him bending down so we're now eye level.

"I get where you're coming from, but everything is going to be just fine. Whatever happens in the ring, we all know it's not real and it won't affect us outside of the ring. You have nothing to worry about, after it's all over, you're still going to have both me and John." Phil said, standing back up to his full height, pulling me into a hug. "You just have to remember that it's just a storyline and not real life. You'll do just fine Abby."

I nod my head as best I could while we were hugging. Once we let go, I went to my bag, grabbed some PJ's. Even after everything Phil said, I'm still not 100% sure about the storyline, even if it's all acting and stuff. I guess I would just have to suck it up and deal with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I got a chapter down and my exams are done but now, I've come to another road block. My motherboard on the laptop is fried so I has to get it sent away and won't be back for a minimum of 2 weeks. So if I do post a chapter, it will be written from my iPod and there will possibly be some grammar errors. But at least I'm getting a chapter up for you guys, cause you guys are awesome and I'm loving the feedback in getting! **

**So I'm done talking, this chapter maybe a little shorter then the other ones but I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**PS: I only own my OC! Nothing else! **

Chapter 4

I wake up to the sound of my alarm on my phone going off. I reach over onto the night stand but then realize my phone's not there. Instead of getting up to find it, I burry my face farther into my pillow, pulling the sides to cover my ears, hoping it would just magically stop.

"Get up lazy ass!" I heard before the blankets where yanked off of me, with the music still blaring which didn't help either. I heard a chuckle as I felt the bed sink down a little bit down by my feet. "You do know you're alarm has been going off now for a little over an hour right?"

I shot up out of bed, remembering my alarm was supposed to wake me up at 10 am, knowing now it was 11. I ran into the bathroom, remembering that we had to be at the arena earlier tonight to see what was going on tonight and to get ready for the show. Me and Phil already got to Philadelphia during the night, so we didn't have to worry about getting to the city in time.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" I yelled from the washroom on the bus. I hated rushing, and Phil knew it, he just liked seeing me in a panic, which I didn't understand why.

"Settle down, you have like an hour! It doesn't take you that long to get ready!" Phil said once I got out of the washroom, I saw he was making something to eat, not in a rush at all.

I just shook my head at him, "Seeing that I have to rush, yea it's gonna take me longer then it usually does!" I said matter-of-factly. I turned to go back into the bedroom when I heard Phil's phone ringing. I just ignored it, knowing who it was, set my goal onto getting ready and not forgetting anything for the show tonight.

* * *

It's 8 o'clock and Raw just started. I'm sitting in John's locker room, him getting ready for his segment tonight, while I'm watching Phil out in the ring with Heyman. John comes over and sits beside me while he's tying the laces of his shoes. "So, Phil told me how that you're nervous about the storyline. You know there's nothing to worry about right?" I had a funny feeling that Phil would have talked about it with him. I shook my head and had a small smirk on my face.

"Ya, I am and he told me that as well. I guess it's because I've seen storylines where things have gotten wrong and I don't want that to happen." I said look up at John who had finished tying his shoes and know what sitting straight up. He looked down at me, and then looked straight at the TV.

"I know what you mean, but the three of us can make it through. You don't have anything to worry about. Plus, we don't even know what's going to happen yet. Just relax, don't stress out about it." He said looking back down at me before patting my knee with his hand and standing up to go to his bag.

"Ya, I guess that's true." I said looking back to the TV. I still couldn't help but have a bad feeling about the storyline. Something always goes wrong and with me, it's never something small.

* * *

"Abby! Hold on a sec!"

I was walking down the hallway of the arena, heading towards Phil's bus when I heard Hunter calling from behind me. "Hey Hunter! What's up?"

"Listen, Vince wants to talk to you before you leave. I'll go tell Phil while you head to his office now. He didn't say what he wanted to talk about though." Hunter said before heading in the direction I was coming from. I didn't have enough time to reply to him before he left. I shrugged my shoulders and headed towards Vince's makeshift office. I stood in front of it before knocking and hearing a faint 'Come in' before opening the door.

"Hi . Hunter said you wanted to see me." I said while sitting down on one of the chairs that were placed in front of his desk.

Vince nodded, "Yes, I did. I just wanted to let you know about next week."

It was now my turn to nod my head as I listened to what Vince was saying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who's back! I FINALLY got my laptop back and I will definitely be posting chapter a lot more. Seeing I've been away, this chapter isn't really what I hoped it would be and it's fairly short. I promise next chapter will be even longer then this! Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews and follows and favorites, it makes me feel like this story is better then I think it is! **

**Enough of me babbling, lets get on to the story shall we!?**

**PS: I own only the OC! Nothing else! **

Chapter 5

It's the last Monday Night Raw before Wrestlemania and you can't help but feel the excitement in the air. I still haven't told Phil or John what Vince told me a week ago. As a matter of fact, I haven't told a soul, which I'm pretty proud of.

"What are you thinking about?"

I turn my head to realize I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and was standing in front of my bag for the past 5 minutes. Me and Phil where in his locker room, getting ready for the show.

"Nothing, just day dreaming is all." I said turning back around to take my ring gear with me to enter the washroom that was attached to his locker room.

"You have a match tonight?" Phil asked while I was in the stall, me replying with a 'yes'. I stepped back into the locker room to see that John was now in there as well.

"Hey, since when did you have a match tonight?" John asked sitting down on a bench. I shook my head and replied "Since like last week. Vince told me I was scheduled for a match. Apparently he has something planned for me at Mania."

I walked to my gym back to grab my wrestling boots to sit beside John to put them on. "So are you going to tell us what's going on?" Phil asked.

"Nope. It's gonna be a surprise for everyone!" I said, standing up with my boots on, heading out the door of the locker room.

* * *

I just came back through the curtain, after defeating Kaitlyn in a match. I was so pumped after pinning the divas champ, I didn't notice Phil coming behind me.

"Well then, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that someone is getting a title shot at WrestleMania?" Phil said once he put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw him smirk when I nodded my head. "And this is somehow going to…." He didn't finish before I interrupted.

"I know what you're talking about and I have no clue how this is going affect the storyline. I don't question what Vince does anymore." I said shrugging my shoulders, letting out a soft laugh.

"Abby, can we ask you a question?" I turned and saw a camera and Josh Mathews with a microphone, obviously live on the air. I nodded my head but didn't acknowledge Phil at all. "Seeing you just pinned the Divas Champion, I just wanted to get your reaction and how you're feeling after the victory?"

I shook my head and laughed a little before answering "It feels amazing! I mean, when you beat the champion, the feeling is surreal! And, if I'm not mistaken, if you pin a champion in a non-title match, you become the number 1 contender right?" I turn around to see Phil still standing behind me, nodding his head. "So what I'm saying is, Kaitlyn, I want a title shot. And what better place to have it at WrestleMania this Sunday?"

I finished before walking away, with Phil following behind me. Once I knew the camera couldn't see me, I jumped up and down in excitement. I jumped into Phil's arms, the realization that I was fighting at WrestleMania just hitting me then. My arms wrapped around his neck while his arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Congrats Abby. I knew you could do it." he said once he put me down, ruffling my hair. I pouted, hating him messing up my hair. My frown was turned upside-down when I felt 2 strong arms wrap around my waist and pick me up from behind. I looked down to see his signature sweat bands around his wrists, obviously knowing it was John Cena.

"Is it too early to call you champ?" he asked once he let me down as well, laughing. I shrugged my shoulders, still not totally sure who was going to win at Mania.

"I think it's a little too early to celebrate John. I still don't know if I'm winning the title or not and both of you won't find out until Sunday night!" I said laughing, before walking away. I didn't look back but I could hear the 2 boys laughing behind me, which brought a smile to my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M BACK! :) And as promised, this chapter is a little longer then the recent chapters I've been posting. If you couldn't guess, this chapter is WrestleMania day, and I won't ramble as much as I did the last chapter, so I'll leave it at that. Oh and if there are any grammar errors or anything like that, I'm truly sorry and I tried to make as little as possible! **

**PS: I only own my OC Abby! Nothing else!**

Chapter 6

The big day has finally come, and honestly, I'm so nervous, I can't even accept that tonight is WrestleMania. Tonight's the night I face Kaitlyn for the Divas title. I wasn't doing anything big, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Knock knock!"

I heard from the other side of the door. I'm currently in Punk's locker room, getting ready for my match while he's gone with Cena to catering. I look up from my boot to see Shawn Michaels peeking through the door with a smile on his face. I smiled back, obviously happy to see him. I stand up and wrap my arms around his neck in a hug once he fully stepped into the room.

"I was hoping to see you tonight! It's been a while since I've actually legit seen you!" I said once the embrace was over. I sat back down on the bench while he sat in a chair across from me. I turned my attention back to tying my boot when I heard Shawn laugh.

"Well, you've always been hanging around with Phil and John, I can never find you!" I laughed and shook my head. Shawn and I became friends when I first came into the WWE. He somewhat helped me train, and seeing I talking to Phil and John, they helped me become friends with the legend.

"Did I hear our names being talked about?" I look at the door to see John and Phil walking right into the locker room. Shawn stands up and shakes hands with both men and then sits back down in the seat he claimed already.

"I've just been saying how you guys are keeping Abby all to yourselves."

I couldn't help but laugh. These three are my best friends in the WWE and I love seeing my friends getting along with each other. "Well while you guys sit here, I'm going to go to catering because you guys are so nice and didn't get me anything." I said standing up, heading for the door.

"You didn't ask for anything!" I heard Phil say before I exited out the door.

* * *

"Abby, you're on in 5 minutes!" one of the stage crew said to me before heading off into another direction, probably going to get Kaitlyn. I was sitting on a crate, looking through my phone, trying to stay warm because it was freezing inside the arena.

"Looks like you're ready." I turn my head to see Phil walking up to me, ready for his match which was right after mine. I smirked a bit before he jumped up and sat beside me, swinging his legs back and forth. "You know you don't have to be nervous right?"

I locked my phone and placed it on the other side of me before swinging my legs as well, not looking at Phil. "Yea I know, but it is my first WrestleMania and I can't help but be nervous. There's so much pressure to not mess up and I don't know how you guys do it to be honest!" I said, looking up at Phil after I was done talking. We didn't break eye contact for a couple of seconds before he looked down to the ground and smirked.

"I know what you mean. I was like that my first WrestleMania, but once you get out there, it won't be that bad. You'll see what I mean once I get out there." He put his arm around my shoulders in a side huge, before another stage crew member came up and told me that my match was next. I nodded and jumped off of the crate, looking back at Phil, nodding my head at him and smiled before heading through the curtain, waiting for my cue.

* * *

'1-2-3' *ding ding ding*

"Your winner, and NEW Divas champion, Abby!" Justin Roberts announced after the bell sounded indicating the match was over. I jumped up into the air, excited about what had just transpired. My dream has come true and I became the champion, and at WrestleMania none the less. I felt the tears running down my face, and when the ref gave me the belt, I just started to cry even harder. He raised my hand, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of the title. I celebrated inside the ring, until it was time for me to go back up the ramp and head backstage.

"How come you didn't tell us?!" I looked to see Phil and John, waiting at Gorilla for me to come through the curtain. I laughed and then embraced them both in a hug.

"I couldn't tell you guys, than it wouldn't be a surprise!"

Before we could discuss anything else, a stage crew member came up and told Phil that it was his cue for his match. After he left, me and John went back to Phil's locker room to watch his match from there. I had the title laid across my lap, still in shock about what had happen just moments ago.

"So, how will we be celebrating tonight?" John said once Punk's entrance was finished. I looked over to John and shook my head. "Honestly, all I want to do is sleep and relax! I'm so tired, plus Raw is tomorrow night and I don't want to be tired for that!"

John nodded his head in understanding. We sat there and watched Phil's match until the very end, obviously knowing he won't be too happy once he came back to the locker room. I decided to start getting changed after Phil's match ended, in case he wanted to leave before John's match. I was in the washroom connected to the locker room when I heard the door open and close, knowing it was probably Phil walking in.

"Where's Abby at?" I heard Phil ask John. I wasn't really paying attention to their conversation, more worried about getting ready and being able to relax. I stepped out of the wash room and saw Phil standing in front of his bag, with no sign of John. "How are you feeling?" I asked him when I walked to stand beside Phil. I tossed his phone into his bag and just stood there while I leaned against the table with my hip.

"I've felt better. You look like you're all ready to go. Gonna leave without me?" I laughed while I shake my head. At least the lose didn't dampen his mood.

"Of course not! I just want to go and relax. Call me crazy, but I just want to sleep!" I say while I'm walking over to the couch, sitting down in my jeans and my Avengers t-shirt. "I'm surprised the other divas haven't tried to drag you with them to go out or something!" I couldn't help but laugh because it was the truth.

"Don't jinx it! How about you get changed and everything you need to do, then we will go back to the hotel and maybe watch a movie or something?" I asked, looking back at Phil who was still at is gym bag, not sure of what he was doing. I looked and saw that he nodded his head before grabbing clothes and heading into the washroom.

* * *

"I don't understand you most of the time!" I turn my head to look at Phil. We were currently in bed; he was trying to get some sleep while I'm lying in bed, unable to get to sleep. He rises up onto his elbow so he can see me better, even though we are lying in the dark. "Could this have anything to do with the new storyline that's starting tomorrow?"

Sometimes, I hate the fact that Phil can read me like a book. "Look, like me and John have told you numerous times, it's going to be ok. Everything will turn out fine and you have nothing to worry about." I rolled my eyes, annoyed with always hearing them say the same thing. "I know Phil. I just can't help but have this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

I turn my head to look at him, still lying down. "You're just nervous. You'll get over it once tomorrow night is over. You should get some sleep though, you're gonna need it for tomorrow." Phil says before patting my stomach and turning back around so now his back was facing me.

"Night Phil" I said and he mumbled a good night back. I lay on my back, not yet having the feeling of sleep. I just wouldn't get the bad feeling to go away. Knowing Vince, this storyline could really be anything, and that's what really scares me about what could happen. I'm trying to think that it's nothing, but it never works. I close my eyes, hoping sleep just let's my mind get off of the topic and actually getting so well deserved sleep.

**AN: Thanks to everyone that favorited and following and reviewing to this story! It really means a lot to me, especially seeing it's my first fanfic. I'm hoping to start posting at least once a week, maybe twice if I find enough time. So, if I don't update for a while, don't freak out cause I'm just really busy with life and school work. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel so bad right now because I said I would post at least once a week and it's been over a week and I'm feeling so bad for not posting in a while! But, better late then never is what I go by! I've been so busy with school so I'll just say this now, if I don't post in a while, it's probably 9 times out of 10 school related. I'm in grade 12 so I only have a month and a half left of school so everything is going crazy with getting my grades up and grad and all that lovely stuff! So without further ado, let's get to the next chapter shall we? **

**PS: I only on Abby, who is my OC! **

Chapter 7

Me, Phil and John all arrived at the IZod centre in New Jersey a little bit earlier then everyone else. We were told by Vince that he wanted to give us our scripts for tonight to start the new story line tonight. Me and Phil dropped our bags off in our locker room that we would be sharing that night, carefully setting my newly won Divas title right beside it. I'm still in shock at the fact that I'm basically the top Diva in the company today.

"Have you heard from John since we got here?" Phil asked me, coming to stand beside me, holding onto his phone. I shook my head no and almost like he knew we were talking about him, John walks right through the door. He doesn't have his bag with him, probably already went to his locker room. "You guys ready?" he asked stepping into the room. I nodded my head yes and we were on our way to Vince's makeshift office for the night.

I did the honours of knocking on the door, hearing a faint 'come in' and walked into his office to see him on the phone. We took the seats that were placed in front of his desk, waiting for him to be done of his phone call. Once he hung up the phone, he turned his attention to the three of us.

"I'm just going to make this short and sweet because I have a lot of stuff to do before Raw starts tonight, so here are your guys' scripts for tonight." He gave us each a script before we were basically thrown out of the office.

I stood in front of the door as it was shut in front of us, one hand on my hip and the other holding the script. "Well, nice to see you too Vince." I said turning around to Phil and John and started walking back to our locker room.

* * *

**During the show (3****rd**** Person POV)**

_John Cena's music starts playing and the crowd reacts the way they usually do. He does his usually entrance before grabbing a mic and walking to the centre of the ring. _

_"It seems to me that the champ is here!" Cena starts off by saying with a chorus of boos and cheers. He stands there; play off the crowd, laughing. "And as the new WWE Champion, I am ready for anyone who wants a shot and think they can beat me!"_

_Once John lowers the mic, a familiar sound of static comes through the arena and out walks CM Punk with Paul Heyman by his side, not impressed with what happened last night. Punk doesn't do his normal entrance but storms up to the ring and grabs a microphone from one of the stage hands from ring side._

_"I'm gonna stop you right there John boy cause if anyone deserves a title shot, it's me! I was the longest reigning champ of the modern era and I know, you know and everyone in this arena knows that you could and never will beat me!" Punk said with a mixed reaction from the crowd._

_"I've never beat you huh? Well last time I checked, I kicked your sorry ass to face Dwayne at WrestleMania. But I believe it's time for someone else to have a shot don't you think Punk?" Cena said with a smirk. You could tell Punk wasn't happy by his pacing in the ring._

_"Well, I think we should settle his right here, right now! Punk said basically throwing the mic away. The opening cords to 'Fighter' came on and out walked Abby with her newly won Divas title around her waist. She has a microphone in her hand as she walked down to the ring. _

_"Guys, what in the hell are you doing? You guys have been fighting over that damn belt for so long now, it's getting really annoying! Both of you are my best friends, can't you learn to get along at least?" she said once she reached the ring and climbed into it, standing in between the two wrestler. Punk started laughing into the mic. _

_"Are you serious right now Ab? You must be joking! That right there" he says pointing to the belt around John's waist "is the most prestigious belt in the WWE. I'm telling you as a friend; please don't get in the middle of this. This is between me and Cena and I don't want to see you getting hurt." Punk said to the surprise of everyone in the arena. No one really saw the caring side of Punk in a while. _

_"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Punk." John says taking off his ball cap. "You don't need to get hurt because of something stupid we do." _

_Abby stood there, looking from Punk to John. "Just promise me that this won't change either of you like the last time, ok?" she asked not really looking for an answer. She left the ring with John and Punk still in the ring, watching Abby walk up the ramp to go backstage._

**Abby's POV**

"See, like I said, it's not going to be that bad." Phil said once we got on his tour bus. I set my bags down on the bed in the back of the bus, searching for my phone.

"I know but it was only the first night and I still have a bad feeling about it." I said once I found my phone and walked back to sit beside Phil who was playing with his phone.

He let out a little chuckle while he looked up at me from his phone. "You have a bad feeling about everything!" I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder. "But this time I just know something bad is going to happen."

I close my eyes for a minute, not liking the feeling I was getting. Phil wrapped his arm around my shoulders and rubbing my arm in comfort. "Don't worry; in the end everything will be just fine. You don't have to worry about a stupid story line ruining our friendship."

I nodded my head, just wanting to have this discussion over with so I could go get some much needed sleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's another chapter and I feel a lot better seeing that this is my second post this week! Again, next chapter will be up whenever I get the opportunity to write it which will hopefully be sometime early next week. So, I'm not going to ramble as much as I have, let's get to the chapter!**

**PS: Only own my OC! That's it! :) **

Chapter 8

"I love England!"

Phil, John and I were sightseeing with the rest of the superstars in England before the Raw show later that day. I've never been to England before because they didn't need me the past couple of years, but seeing I am the divas champ, plus this new story line with the boys, they kinda need me now.

Phil turned to me and started laughing at my outburst. "I would have never noticed that! You've had that camera going off since we got here!" I rolled my eyes, knowing that it must have been annoying but I didn't really care. "Well, I'm sorry I can be a tourist! Relax for a bit!" I grabbed his arm and shook it a bit to try and get his to relax. We both had smirks on our faces, not really paying attention to John who was on the other side of me.

"How about we head back to the hotel before the show? I know I want to get some sleep before hand." John said once we were walking like we were before. I nodded my head in agreement and so did Phil. I wanted to take one last picture though before heading to the hotel we were staying at. "Can we go to one more place first?" I asked turning to face to two, making them stop in their tracks.

"Where do you want to go?" Phil asked with his eyebrow raised and his hands in the pockets of his hoody. John nodded in agreement to Phil. "I want to get a picture of the three of us in front of one of the sights here. I know we still have a while before we actually leave, but I want to do it now, just to get it over with."

John and Phil looked at each other before shrugging and continued walking until he reached The London Eye. I couldn't help but get really excited, the boys just laughed at my over excitement but I just totally ignored them. We decided to take 2 pictures, one of me and Phil and the other of me and John, just for the sake of the story line and all that. After that, we walked back to the hotel which wasn't too far away and went into our respective hotel rooms. I was sharing one with Kaitlyn and AJ while John had one with Nikki Bella and Phil shared with Kofi.

"Hey Abby, are you getting a drive with Phil to the arena?" AJ asked when we were packing our gym bags, getting ready to head to the arena. I nodded my head and answered with a yes, also asking why, not looking up from my bag. "Don't you think you guys spend a little too much time together?" Kaitlyn asked which made me stop what I was doing and turn to face them.

"What are you guys implying here?" I asked, completely facing the two divas, getting really confused. Kaitlyn and AJ looked at each other before saying "Do you have a crush on Phil?"

* * *

After the discussion Kaitlyn and AJ had with me, I couldn't help but keep hearing their voices in my head. I was completely zoned out when Phil tapped my shoulder, letting me know we were at the arena which I never noticed we even left the hotel. I shook my head and stepped out of the car, not saying a word while heading to the trunk to get my bags. "Hey, are you ok?"

I turn and saw Phil standing beside me and I never noticed his hand was on top of mine. I put a smile on my face, hoping he didn't notice it was fake and nodded my head "I'm fine, just a little tired is all." He nodded his head, and didn't say anything about the issue.

We walked into the arena, heading towards our locker room when I saw Nikki and Brie, talking to each other. I told Phil that I was going to talk to the girls and meet in the locker room later on and walked over to the girls to say hi.

"Hey girls! What's up?" I said and the twins noticed me walking their way. They greeted me with a hug and then we started talking about random things. "So, AJ and Kaitlyn told us what you guys were talking about earlier."

I rolled my eyes and looked down to the ground. I couldn't believe that they would go tell the entire divas locker room about a conversation that I didn't even know was going to happen. "Well, I'm gonna have to have a talk with the girls. They don't know the definition of a secret!" The three of us laughed and I couldn't help but worry now about whether or not Phil would have heard about it.

"Well, if it helps at all, we won't tell a sole!" Brie stated, looking to her sister as Nikki nodded her head in agreement. "Yea, you won't have to worry about us!"

I smirked and thanked them before heading out to find the locker room me and Phil would be sharing, remembering that I had to have a confrontation with two of my best friends. I laughed to myself, think about how those two were even my friends until I found our locker room. I didn't bother knocking, knowing if he was changing, he would be in the bathroom that is always connected to the room.

_*Let's light it up*_

I hear my phone ring with the familiar ring tone which was AJ's entrance song, knowing right away that is was her calling me. I picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey Abby, are you at the arena yet?" I looked around the locker room, setting my bag down and sitting down beside it on the bench, with my phone in my other hand pressed up against my ear. "Yea I am. Actually, I think I need to have I talk with you Chick busters right about now. Or, do you want me to just say why I'm not fairly happy with the two of you?"

I could already tell AJ knew what I was talking about when I heard her sigh and say something to someone in the background. "We couldn't help it! We just had to tell someone, but honestly, the twins were the only ones we told! I promise!" I could tell she meant it and I could understand where she was coming from. Before I could say anything, Phil walked out of the bathroom, in his wrestling trunks and his hoodie. "I got to go; I'll see you after the show." I said and hung up the phone before AJ could add anything else.

"Who was that?" Phil asked once he sat down across from me, putting on his wrestling boots. "That was just AJ wondering if I was at the arena." I sat there watching him tie up his wrestling boots. I didn't really process that I was staring until I noticed he wasn't sitting in his seat anymore. I looked around to find him standing at his bag, leaning against a table with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you sure you're ok? You haven't looked good since we got here, and you've been acting really weird." He stood in his spot, not moving a muscle when I went to stand up. "Yes, I'll be ok. I'm going to go meet up with AJ and Kaitlyn. I'll catch you later."

Before Phil could protest, I was out the door without another word to him. Once I was out of the locker room, I leaned against the door with my back and let out a heavy sigh. _Those girls are so getting it once I see them_ I think to myself while I start heading towards the divas locker room.


	9. Chapter 9

**AHHHHH! I know I promised that I would post a week ago but again, it's school. I'm going to be so happy once I'm done! Anyways, it's not as long as the other ones but at least I'm posting right? But, I am here and I am here to update! So, I won't ramble on and I'll let you guys get to the story!**

**PS: I only own the OC! Nothing else! **

Chapter 9

_During the Show (3__rd__ person POV)_

_CM Punk's music blasted through the speakers in the O2 arena in London, England. He was scheduled to be in a match against Ryback and whoever won would get a title shot against John Cena at the next pay-per view. Punk does his normal entrance with Paul Heyman at his side when the arena filled with 3 short words._

_FEED ME MORE!_

_Ryback came out onto the stage, did his normal entrance and got into the ring while Punk went out. Cena was at commentary during the match. _

_*End of Match*_

_Punk was dominating the match right now when Abby decides to run down to ringside for reasons unknown to everyone, even Punk. She stood up on the apron, talking to Punk, looking like she was trying to reason with him when Cena stood up from commentary and went to Abby. _

_"What are you doing out here?" The camera caught what Cena said to Abby once she was off of the apron and back onto the ground. Before she could answer, a bell sounded which meant the match was over. They both looked into the ring to see that Ryback was the victor and not Punk. Abby smirked a bit before adding "That's why." and walked back up the ramp and backstage. Cena and Punk looked up the ramp where Abby disappeared backstage and couldn't understand why she did what she did._

Abby's POV

I'm standing outside of John's locker room, not believing the conversation I want to have with him. I knock on his door and hear a faint come in from the inside and I open the door. I see John sitting on a bench with his phone in his hands, looking up from his phone to see who was at the door.

"Hey Abby, what brings you to my locker room?" Cena asks standing up to embrace me in a hug. When we break the hug, we both sit down where he was previously sitting before I came into the room. "I wanted to talk to you about something, if you don't mind?"

I looked nervous and I honestly felt nervous too. Cena patted my knee and said "Sure, you can talk to me about anything you want, except for all those girly things." I laughed a little bit before my smile slightly faded. "Have you talked to AJ or Kaitlyn in the past couple of hours?"

John smirked a little bit before replying "Yes I have and I think I can probably have a good guess as to what you want to talk about." I looked down at my feet and shook my head. I knew I shouldn't trust those two with a secret. "What should I do John?"

He sighs and stares at his hands that were folded while his elbows rested on his knees. "Honestly, I couldn't really tell you, but being your friend, I can say that he may feel the same way." I looked up at John and the sudden revelation. He smirks before patting my shoulder and standing up, standing in front of me.

"If I could give you one piece of advice, don't wait cause you never know what could happen." and with that, he left the locker room, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

"Did you get the script for this week?" Phil asked once we got back onto his tour bus. Phil and I were able to head home a day earlier than the other superstars for reason unbenounced to us. I nodded my head and went to get my script from my bag in the bedroom.

Since my conversation with John, Kaitlyn and AJ a little less than a week ago, I haven't given the idea any thought and tried to get it out of my mind, for my sake more than anything.

Once I got it, I walked back into the main part of the bus to find Phil sitting in front of his laptop, doing who knows what. I went and sit beside him and again, take his Cubs hat off of his head and gladly placed it on mine. I watched as he went onto his twitter feed, looking at all the tweets he would get from haters or people who supported him. We laughed at some of them and scoffed at others. I laid my head against his shoulder, while Phil had one arm wrapped around the back of my seat.

I didn't realize that Phil took a picture from his laptop until I saw him tweet the picture with a caption.

CMPunk: Back in the US. Already miss England. WWEAbby

I smiled seeing that Phil didn't really give a damn about what the office would say and quite honestly, I didn't either.

Nothing much was said between the two of us until we got to the hotel we would be staying at for the next two nights. We would be sharing a room until the other superstars got back from the tour. "I'm exhausted so I'm just going to catch a nap." I said once we got all of our things into the room, not yet unpacked. "Yea sure, but after your little cat nap, we have to unpack."

I laughed because 'unpacking' to Phil meant putting things everywhere and anywhere he could. I agreed and soon after my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel so bad right now for not updating when I planned on it! But non the less, an update is here! So, since you guys have waited long enough, I won't keep this too long!**

**PS: I only own Abby! Everything else is owned by who ever it's owned by! **

Chapter 10

It's been a week since we got back from England and I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss it. That also means that it's been a week since Kaitlyn and AJ talked to me about my relationship with Phil. I kept the thought to the back of my mind as much as I could, which being around Kaitlyn and April and especially Phil made it really hard.

"Can you grab my phone Abby? I think it's on the bedside table." Phil called out to me from the front part of the bus. We were getting our gym bags ready to head into the arena for Raw that night. I was in the bedroom in the back of the bus, making sure I had everything. I walked over and retrieved his phone to see John was calling.

"Hey John, what's up?" I answered it, walking into the main part of the bus.

"Just checking to see if you guys are at the arena yet. We gotta go over the new script for tonight." I looked over at Phil to see he wasn't really paying attention to mine and John's conversation and more on trying to get his bag packed. "Yea we're here, just trying to get our bags packed. We're in the bus if you want to come out."

Once I said that, Phil started to pay attention. He looked up at me with a questionable look on his face, me saying 'It's John'. With a nod of his head, he went back to getting his stuff together.

"We're gonna come in now so we'll see you in a bit." And with that, I hung up the phone and tossed it over to Phil who has his bag strapped over his shoulder, ready to head off the bus. "What did Cena want?"

"He just wanted to see if we were here so we can go over the script. I guess we have a segment or something tonight." I said zipping up my bag and putting it over my shoulder as well. Phil shrugged his shoulders before we headed off the bus and into the arena.

* * *

_Taping Backstage Segment (3__rd__ person)_

_Punk is seen backstage, sitting down in his locker room until he hears the door open and stands right up, looking straight at the person walking into the room. _

_"What the hell was that last week Abby?" Abby was now in camera view and looked nervous as to what Punk would say. _

_Abby was fiddling with her fingers, avoiding eye contact with Punk "I was doing the right thing Punk. Look, it may not be your idea of the right thing, but to me it is."_

_Punk looked at her in shock, not believe what she was saying. "What do you mean 'the right thing'? Don't you think I deserve that title?"_

_"Well I didn't want you getting hurt and you get so obsessed with that title. Plus, you have had that title for 434 days! Don't you think it's time for someone else to get a shot?" Abby said watching Punk pace back and forth in the locker room. _

_"Me having that title for 434 consecutive days in the exact reason why I should get another title shot! Listen, if Dwayne can go up and demand a title shot, then so can I." _

_"Why are you comparing yourself to Dwayne? You are nothing like him so you shouldn't be comparing yourself to him. You're better than him." Abby said finally looking into Punk's eyes. Punk let out a sigh before adding "Hey, I'm the best in the world! I'm better than everyone." Punk said looking Abby right in the eye for a few seconds then walked right out the door. Abby turned to watch Punk walk out the door, shaking her head as the segment ended._

**Abby's POV**

It's been an hour since the segment and Raw was underway. I didn't have a match but I was supposed to go out during Phil's match on commentary. I was in Phil and mine's locker room watching the show when Cena walked into the room. "Hey, Abby do you think I could talk to you for a minute?"

Punk looked over at me with a questionable look which my face matched too. "Yea sure, what's up?" I asked sitting up from the couch I was laying on. "Alone?" Cena asked, looking towards Phil who was now really suspicious. I shrugged my shoulders while Phil walked out of the locker room with his phone.

"So, what did you have to talk to me about?" I asked with John sitting beside me on the couch that was in the locker room.

"Have you talking to Phil yet?" Cena asked looking right at me. I knew what he was talking about so he didn't have to deliberate into it.

"Do you really think I talked to him? You got to let this kind of stuff take its shape John." I said standing up, heading towards my bag. I heard John let out a frustrated sigh. "What was that about?" I asked turning around to face John.

Cena looked up and me and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm not the only one who thinks you should talk to him." I rolled my eyes knowing exactly who he meant, and knowing those two, I would never hear the end of it.

**Punk's POV**

Now that I've been kicked out of my own locker room, I had nothing else to do before my match so I decided to go to catering. Once I entered the area, I saw AJ sitting with Kofi and Kaitlyn so I decided to sit with them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

They all turned to see me and smiled and said their hellos. "Nothing really, why aren't you in your locker room? You're usually in there before your matches." Kofi said letting Phil sit beside him. Punk set his phone down on the table in front of him and faced the group.

"Cena wanted to walk to Abby for some unknown reason. But he wanted to talk to her alone so I was basically kicked out of my own locker room." I saw AJ and Kaitlyn steal a glance between each other but took nothing of it. "Do you know what he wanted to talk to her about?" AJ piped up.

I looked at her, suddenly knowing that she knew something I didn't. "No I don't but a better question is, do you know?" I asked, having to know what was going on. AJ and Kaitlyn yet again looked at each other and both had matching smirks on their faces. "Are you guys going to tell me because I would really like to know?"

"Abby may or may not like someone one the roster." Kaitlyn said, laughing a little before looking over at AJ. "Yup, but the man in question will not be said." AJ finished off, also laughing. I looked at Kofi, totally confused.

"I find it weird that Abby hasn't said anything to me. I mean, she tells me everything. Did she say anything to you Kofi?" I asked obviously annoyed that Abby would have kept something from me. Kofi shook his head no and he turned his head to see AJ and Kaitlyn smirking.

"When are you going to figure it out Phil?" Kaitlyn asked still chuckling a little bit. "Dude, she likes you!"

Punk scoffed and said "Well I know that! Tell me something I don't know!"

AJ looked at Kaitlyn and then added "Ok, Abby is in love with you!"

**AN: and because you guys love them so much, I left a cliff hanger! Now, I know for sure I won't get an update up until after this weekend because it's my birthday (turning 18! :D) and I won't have time cause I'll be spending time with my family. So expect an update sometime after that. Until next time, hope you enjoyed! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry it took so long to upload guys! But I am indeed uploading and I feel so bad for not sooner! There's no excuse this time and hopefully during the summer, I will upload a lot more then I have been! Anyways, thanks to everyone that favorited and followed and also reviewed on my story! **

**PS: I don't own anything! I only own my OC, Abigail!**

Chapter 11

It's the Sunday of Extreme Rules and I'm backstage, getting pumped for my match against AJ where I'm defending my Divas title. Earlier in the night, AJ and I went over what was going to happen and everything else.

"You ready for this?" I turn around to see John walking towards me. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist. When we released the hug, I nodded my head but couldn't help but notice something.

"Have you seen Phil? He hasn't talked to me much and I haven't seen him around since we got to the arena." I said, grabbing the Diva's title from a nearby crate that I set it on. I motioned for John to help me hook it up in the back.

"Yea, I've talked to him today. He seems off a little bit. Did you talk to him about..…you know." I knew what Cena was getting at, and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. I shook my head no, looking around to see who was around us.

"No, I haven't. I wasn't able to because he would barely talk to me." I noticed Cena looking behind me instead of at me so I turned around to see the man in question behind me. "Hey Phil, are you ready for your match?"

I looked down at my title belt around my waist, unable to look at Punk in the face. "Do you think you could give us a minute Cena?" I looked up to hear Phil speaking and looking towards John. He just nods his head and wishes me luck before heading the way to catering.

"Abby, I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm sorry I've been a total douche to you the past couple of days, I've just been thinking a lot." Phil said, rubbing the back of his neck while avoiding eye contact with me. I kept looking at his face, hoping for him to look up at me.

"And if you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?" I asked leaning my hip against the crate beside me while crossing my arms over my chest. When Phil didn't answer me, I took a step forward and put my hand on his arm. He finally looked up at me and my gesture. "You know you can tell me right?"

Before Phil could say anything, a member of the stage crew came over and told me that I had 2 minutes before my match. I nodded and he left. I looked back to Punk and dropped my hand from his arm. "I gotta go; I'll see you after my match though right?" I said as I was walking backwards, towards gorilla position. I saw I slight smirk from Phil before turning around and putting my mind on my match.

_*End of match*_

I had AJ down on the mat, setting her up for my finisher which was a moon sault off the top rope. I was about to jump off when I heard the crowd go crazy. It was then I realized that Punk was half way down the ramp. _This isn't a part of the script, or what April and I discussed _I thought jumping down from the turnbuckle, landing on both of my feet. I walked toward the ropes closest to the ramp, my back towards AJ. "What are you doing out here?" I yelled, loud enough for the mics of the cameras and probably the first couple of rows to hear. Punk didn't say a word, so instead of standing there forever, I turned around and saw that AJ was standing up.

AJ tried to run at me with a clothes line but I ducked and she hit the ropes and I clothes lined her instead. I climbed to the top of the rope, ignoring Punk's presence and hit my finisher for the 3 count. I stood up while the ref raised my hand in victory. I looked around to see where Phil went too and I saw he walked over to where the bell was and picked up my belt. I kept on watching him until he started to walk up the steel steps, and into the ring.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked Phil, now that he was closer to me, just a few feet away from me. He didn't say anything to me, just motioned for me to turn around which I did, and he put the Diva's title around my waist. I let out a slight smirk, turning back around to face Punk while he raised my arm. Once he let go of my arm, I walk over to grab a mic.

"What's going on Punk? It's not like you to be quiet." I asked into the mic, so everyone in the arena could hear. I let my arm that was holding the mic fall to my side, waiting for him to answer me, which I didn't get as I watched him walk out of the ring and right through the curtain.

_*Backstage*_

I've walked through the curtain after my match, not impressed with the way Phil came out and totally messed with mine and AJ's match. I walked through the halls, looking for Phil's locker room knowing that he was most likely in there.

Once I found his locker room, I knocked but then went right in, knowing that I didn't have to worry about being flashed or something. I saw Phil sitting on a bench, looking through his phone with no emotion in his face. I walked and stood right in front of Phil, looking down at him. "What in the world was that out there? You're lucky you didn't cost me my title!"

He locked his I-Phone and set it down beside him before standing up and looking me right in the eyes. "You want to know what's up? Well, last week I got some interest information and I didn't really know about a certain friend that states that we tell each other everything. And honestly, I'm questioning my feelings for her, and I have a funny feeling you know what I'm talking about."

I stood there, in front of Phil not knowing what to say. Did AJ and Kaitlyn say something to him? "Could you please elaborate what the hell you are talking about?" I said, putting my hands on my hips acting like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't act stupid Abigail; you know what I'm talking about." He said, not letting his ground down. I cringed as he used my full name, hating it when people used it. "Why don't you just say it to my face so I know this isn't a load of bull shit?"

I couldn't say anything, just stood there, waiting for Phil to talk some more. Him obviously knowing I wasn't going to say anything, he grabbed my face with both hands and planted his lips onto mine. Me in total shock, I didn't know what to do. I didn't last too long until Punk pulled back and left the locker room without a word.

"What the hell just happened?" what all was running through my head.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry guys, but I am here and ready to post not just 1 chapter, but 2! Yes, I will be posting 2 chapters to make it up to you guys! Now, I know, this one isn't long but the other one is much longer then this one!**

**PS: I only own Abby, which is my OC if you didn't know :3**

Chapter 12

_Punk's POV_

"What the hell did I just do?" was all I could think, walking down the halls backstage. I had just kissed Abby and I had no clue what I was doing now. I haven't been thinking straight since a week ago when Kaitlyn and AJ spilled the beans about Abby's feelings, and the past week I've been questioning my feelings. Yea, I cared for Abby, but I never put it into perspective that I could have liked her in that way. Now, I didn't know what to think.

"Hey Punk!" I turn and see John walking behind me, with his title around his shoulder. "You feeling ok? You don't look too good."

I just shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing what to say. "I thought you were talking to Abby. Did something happen?" Cena asked, setting his title on a nearby crate.

"Don't worry about it." I said, turning around and walking down the hall, not wanting to talk to anyone.

_Abby's POV_

I honestly couldn't think straight since Phil left our locker room. I wasn't too happy with Kaitlyn and April either after promising not to tell anyone, but I guess you can never keep a secret in the WWE. After a little while, I heard a knock on the door and heard the door open. I held my breath in, thinking it was Punk, but turned out to be John at the door along with April.

"Hey, I saw Phil walking and he seems stressed, did something happen?" Cena asked, walking in and sitting beside me on the bench, AJ sitting on the other side of me. I couldn't help but turn to face April and stare right at her.

"Well, I guess you could say it's all Kaitlyn and April's fault if you ask me." Cena looked confused, along with AJ. After a few seconds, realization fell onto AJ's face.

"Wait, what happened then?"

I looked between the two, Cena still having a look of confusion on his face, both waiting for me to explain. "Well, after my match, I went to our locker room to confront Phil about what he did. Obviously he wasn't scripted to come out for the match. When I went in, I asked him what happened and he confronted me basically saying that you and Kaitlyn told him that I had feelings for him. He argued for a bit, he kissed me and then left."

There was a few seconds of silence before Cena spoke up, "Well, that makes sense then. When I saw Phil, he looked really confused and stressed out. Now that you've said that, it explains a lot."

I nodded my head, "Ya, and it also explains how he's been acting this past week." I wait a few seconds before turning towards AJ, "Wait a minute, that means you guys told him over a week ago! I told you guys to keep it a secret!"

Before April could say anything, a stage hand came to the door, letting me know that Punk's match would be starting soon. I nodded and he left, leaving me to question what I was going to do. "Are you going to do something?" AJ asked, seeing the look of confusing on my face.

I didn't answer them as I stood up and walked out of the locker room door, terribly confused. The script showed that I was supposed to go out and interrupt Phil's match, and honestly I didn't know what would happen if I did. Then again, if I didn't go with the script, I could possibly get fired and I nobody wants that.

While I was walking down the halls, I heard the familiar static ring through the arena and the roar of the crowd, cheer for Punk. I couldn't help but smirk, and that moment, I knew what I had to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is that second chapter for you guys! **

**PS: Don't own anything but le OC Abby! **

Chapter 13

"Everyone knew it was going to happen sooner or later!"

I couldn't help but laugh as our group of friends were sitting in catering the next week, talking. I guess you could say that after that night, Phil and I may have became a couple.

"You guys are so funny, but I have to go get ready for tonight. I'll talk to you guys later!" I said before getting up, along with Phil who was beside me. Everyone sitting around said goodbye and started chatting amongst themselves while Phil and I walked out of catering hand in hand.

"I can't believe everyone got so excited last week. Some of them really need their own relationships." I said after we were far enough from catering so they wouldn't hear us. Phil chuckled a little bit before adding "They're just jealous, but we're happy and that's all that matters!" We both looked at each other with smiles on our faces still walking.

Once we got to our locker room, I walked in and went straight for my gym bag. Not a lot has changed between Punk and I. We still act the same between us, except other couple things that couples do that we didn't do. Which I guess, once I think about it, wasn't a lot. I grabbed wrestling gear out of my bag so I would have them out so I could change easily after our segment.

"Abbs?"

I turned around to Phil when he called my nickname that he had given me. He was holding scripts that he must have gotten from the production crew and he gave one to me. "Our segment starts off the beginning of Raw doesn't it?" I asked sitting down on the couch, looking over the script that was in my hands.

"Yup, but we still have plenty of time before it starts. You've got nothing to worry about." Phil said sitting beside me and putting his arm around the back of the couch. I leaned into his side, getting comfortable laying on his side. "Am I a good pillow?" I heard him say with a laugh within it.

I laughed and looked up to him "The best" I relied with a big smile on my face. I rolled his eyes before kissing me sweetly before letting me look over the script and get ready for the show.

_Segment (3__rd__ person POV)_

_The chords to "Hello" came through the arena as Abby came into view of the audience to a mix of cheers and boos after what has happened that past few weeks. Abby just walked right to the ring, ignoring the fans encouragement or rude remarks and got into the ring and grabbed a mic that was on the steel steps. _

_"Now, I know a lot of you have been wondering whose side I'm on, Punk's or Cena's. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not on either of their sides. They are both my best friends and I don't like seeing my friends fight. But, what I can tell you is that if I have anything to do with it, I will make sure that Punk and Cena do NOT fight again!" Abby finished, with a chorus of boos following that. _

_Before Abby could start talking again, Cena's music started playing and he didn't wait for his usual entrance, he walked right down to the ring, acknowledging some of the fans and slide into the ring, grabbing a mic from the stage crew. "Abby, Abby, Abby. What do you think you're doing? You're robbing the WWE Universe from an amazing match! I mean, yes it's hard to see two of your friends fight, but this is the WWE! It's not ballet! If Punk wants to come after my title, then so be it!" _

_Abby shook her head, not having anything of what John was saying. "Look Johnny, I get what you're saying but if they want to see Punk vs Cena, they could easily watch the other matches you guys had! I mean, it's not like you guys never wrestled before…" Abby was cut off by the static of Punk's entrance song. Abby lowered the mic in frustration, wanting no more interruptions. As Punk walked onto the stage, he already had a mic of his own and started talking while walking down. _

_"Look Abbs, I know this is going to sound weird, but I actually agree with Super Cena over here. You know how badly I want this title, and you're kind of being a road block right now and I really wish you wouldn't. You know that title means a lot to me, and I deserve that title more than Cena after having it for 434 consecutive days." Abby held her hand up in Punk's face for him to stop talking. _

_"Look, I've had enough of this crap. If you guys want to fight this out then fine, go ahead. But don't come running to me when you lose." Abby finished, dropping her mic and leaving the ring with John Cena and CM Punk left there speechless. Abby went straight backstage and the segment was over._

*_Backstage_* (Abby's POV)

I still had one more thing to do and that was my match against Kaitlyn. Once I got backstage, I didn't wait for Phil to get to the back, I went straight to our locker room and changed into my ring gear. I didn't have much time between our segment and my match so I had to change quickly. I was in the washroom changing when I heard the door of our locker room open and heard Phil call me name.

"I'm in the bathroom, and I don't have much time to get ready. Do you have anything later tonight?" I asked while I was still in the process of changing. I waited for a few moments until Phil responded with a no. "Well, once my match is over, do you want to head out to the next city? I have to be on Smackdown for some reason I have no clue for."

After I said that, I walked out of the washroom in my ring gear, going to get my hair ready as well. "Ya sure, that sounds good to me. Won't you need to take a shower before getting on the bus?" Phil asked me, watching me put my hair up. After I was done, I shook my head no and responded "I can just take one on the bus, much easier that way."

Phil nodded his head and went back to packing whatever he took out of his bag which was very little. Only a couple of minutes later did a stage hand come to the door saying that my match was in a few minutes a left. I said buy to Phil and gave him a peck on the lips before leaving the locker room and heading to gorilla position.

_End of Match_

It's near the end of the match and I have the upper hand against Kaitlyn. Out of nowhere, AJ's music plays and I see AJ skip out onto the stage with Big E behind her. "Hey Abby! I know you must be very conflicted about your friends not really caring about how you feel huh? Well now you know how I felt when CM Punk and John Cena never really cared about me! And after you seeing what happened with me, I guess you can tell how it's going to end right?" AJ finished bring the mic down and before I knew it, Kaitlyn had my rolled up for the 1,2,3. AJ distracted me and cost me a win as the divas champ.

I sat in the middle of the ring with my hands in my hair, frustrated that I let her get in my head. I stood up and walked to the back without looking up into the cameras or at the audience and disappeared through the curtain.

_Segment Done_

* * *

"I'm surprised you're not tired! You've had a pretty long day!" Phil said. We've been on the bus now for a good 15 minutes and it was really late at night. I was sitting on my laptop on twitter and doing other things.

I couldn't help but laugh and Phil came and sat beside me wrapping his arm around my waist. "I'm used to not getting a lot of sleep. My travel partner has insomnia!" I said, laying my head against his shoulder, looking through my twitter feed. I heard Phil chuckle and he kissed the top of my head.

"Don't you mean boyfriend?" He added, which made me smile. "I guess I do!" We both laughed and kept looking through my twitter. I finally decided to look at my mentions to see how much hate or support I would get after Raw tonight. I was surprised to see a fan tweet a picture with me and Phil tagged in it.

"Open the picture up. I could just be one of the older ones we've taken." Phil said urging me to click the link. The picture I saw wasn't one that Phil and I had planned on seeing. The picture was of the two of us stealing a kiss while getting on the bus just a few minutes ago. I automatically knew that Vince or one of the McMahons would be calling us, and it wasn't going to be a pretty call.


	14. Chapter 14

**Back again with another chapter, and it didn't take almost a month to update! *Starts dancing* Anyways, I won't delay it any longer, hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

**PS: I only own my OC, Abby. **

Chapter 14

It's been a week since Phil and I saw the tweet and we were surprised that Vince hadn't called us to talk about it. Pretty much everyone one on the WWE roster has seen it and most likely everyone in the WWE Universe has as well so we didn't really understand. We've been nervous all week, hoping that Vince wouldn't call and blow up about it but once Monday hit again, we kinda forgot about it, until we got a call that day.

Phil and I were taking the opportunity and sleeping in on our tour bus seeing that we didn't have to be at the arena early. My eyes started fluttering open when I heard my phone start to ring. I lifted my head off of Punk's chest where it was and looked to see the time; 9:30. I let out a groan before putting my head back down and closing my eyes, hoping whoever was calling would stop calling. "Are you going to answer that?" I heard Punk say, rubbing my back as well.

"No. Whoever it is will have to wait. I need sleep!" I said just as it stopped ringing. I breathed a sigh of relief before trying to drift back to sleep. Before I could even think of it, Phil's phone started ringing. I heard him groan from underneath me while he reached to grab his phone. "Hello?"

I lay there, waiting for him to get off the phone, listening to him talk. "Ya, she's here with me, just a sec." he said before pressing a button on his phone "ok, you're on speaker."

I put a look of confusion on my face before hearing the voice I've been dreading to hear for the past week. "Hello Abby, this is Vince McMahon. I wanted to know if you and Phil would be able to come to the arena a little earlier to discuss the storyline. John will be there as well." I rubbed my hand onto my face, hoping this wouldn't happen.

"Ya, sure Vince. See ya there." I said before I pressed the 'end call' button on Phil's phone and rolled onto my back, putting my hands on my face. I had my eyes closed, hoping that this was a dream but was brought back when I felt Punk put his arm on my stomach and kissed the top of my head.

"It's going to be ok, I've said this plenty of times before and it's never going to change. Everything is going to be fine; you don't have to worry about a thing, ok?" Phil said lifting my chin so I was looking up at him. I nodded my head before giving him a kiss and got up out of bed to get ready for the day.

* * *

"I know you guys are aware as why you three are here today so I can cut right to the chase." Vince said once me, Phil and John sat down in the chairs that were opposite his desk that he was sitting behind. I was sitting in between the two men, my hands stuck together from my nerves. "Now, since Abby isn't supposed to be liking one of you guys as much as the other on screen, tonight we will have John come out and talk about how Abby has been seeing Punk behind is back and wasn't aware of it until he saw the photo and we will show the photo on the titantron. You two will confront John and we'll basically see how it goes from there since I can't really trust you, Punk to go with the script."

Punk nodded towards Vince, agreeing with him. John and I nodded our heads also, processing what Vince informed us with, and gave us our scripts for the show. Obviously, Phil just took it and through it out once we were out of Vince's makeshift office for the show. I chuckled, knowing he hated getting me scripts but just waved it off. If he really wanted to look at one, he would look at mine which I even knew there was a very slim chance of that happening. John went to his own dressing room while Phil and I went to our own, hoping to relax a little bit before the show. Our segment wasn't going to be until the 2nd hour started so we had a while before we had to start getting ready.

"I'm going to go see if any of the other divas are here, I'll be back before the show starts." I said once we put our bags down and got our stuff organized in the locker room. Before leaving out the door, I turned around to see Phil nod at me as I go out the door.

I made my way to the divas locker room to find that no one was here yet so instead of heading back to mine and Phil's I walked out to the stage to see if anyone was out there. To my surprise, I saw John sitting in the stands looking down at his phone. I walked up the steps to where Cena was sitting without him realizing I was near him. "Hey Cena!" I said to get his attention. He looked up and laughed at me. He motioned for me to sit beside him as I did so. "Is Nikki here? I went looking for her and I didn't see her in the divas locker room."

John smiled before answering "She's coming with Brie and Bryan, not sure when though. I didn't think you and Nikki got along." I shrugged my shoulders before replying "We talk, we're just not buddy buddy, ya know." I finished watching the ring crew set up the ring. John and I sat quietly for a while, watching the ring being set up and other necessities ringside. I wasn't taken out of my daze until John started talking again.

"So, how's Punk been treating you? I know this was a long time coming, but you know I care for you like a sister and I can't stand you being hurt." I turned to look at John before smiling and looking back at the almost built ring.

"It's been good. I mean, nothing really has changed between the two of us, but you know he takes good care of me. We've been friends for over 3 years; I don't think anything would change after that amount of time. I'm a big girl John; I can take care of myself." I said to John, after putting my hand on his shoulder knowing he did care for me. He nodded his head before my cell phone rang signalling I had a text. I took my phone out of my pocket, seeing that Phil had texted me.

_Come back to the locker room, I got a surprise for you! ;) –Phil_

I gave my phone a confused look, not know what in the world it could be. Before I could think what it could be, I felt a hand go onto my shoulder, me looking up to see that it was John. "Is everything ok?" he asked me, obviously saw me looking at my phone.

"Yea, everything is fine. Phil wants me back in the locker room. I'll see you later ok?" I said before standing up and giving John a hug before leaving the arena and heading to the backstage area.

Once I got through the curtain to what was there for gorilla position, I started to think what the surprise could be. I obviously had no clue what it could be for, seeing my birthday wasn't until August and there was no other holiday around this date. My head kept spinning with ideas until I found myself standing in front of mine and Phil's locker room. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door and heading inside. The sight I saw in front of me made me freeze in my spot.

"Long time no see Abby!"


	15. Chapter 15

**It feels like forever since I last updated but I am here and ready to update! Not much to say really, so without further ado, let's get on the Chapter 15! :)**

**PS: I only own my OC, which is Abby, just so you know.**

Chapter 15

_"Long time no see Abby!"_

I couldn't believe my eyes. The one person that helped me get into the WWE was standing right in front of me. "Shawn!" I exclaimed before running to him and jumping on him, giving him a hug not wanting to let go. Yes, The Shawn Michaels trained me a little bit and help me get into the WWE with a little help from Paul Levesque, also known as Triple H.

"Didn't know I was missed this much! How've you been kid? I see you got some bling there." Shawn said, pointing to my bag where my Divas title sat on top of. I laughed before walking over to it, picking it up and putting it over my shoulder.

"Yea, you could say that." I said with a big smile on my face. At this very moment, nothing could make my day any worse. I was so happy to have finally seen Shawn after so long. Our relationship was always a great one, he acted like the father I never had and a lot of the time I needed him, a lot. Once I got into the WWE, he was so supportive of me, I couldn't have been more thankful to have him as my trainer.

"Hey, did you forget I'm in here?" I heard from the couch, obviously forgetting that Phil was in the room as well. Me and Shawn looked over towards the couch and started to laugh, knowing that I would have forgotten that he was in the room. I walked over and sat beside Phil, patting his knee before kissing his cheek.

"Don't worry, I just got really excited. Would you blame me?" I asked before Shawn came over, took a chair and sat across from us. "So, what brings you here anyways?" I asked, looking at Shawn.

"Just wanted to see you before I go and start filming for MRA. You know, see how you're doing since we hardly talk." I nodded my head before Shawn continued to talk, "and since seeing that photo of you two, I'm making sure Punk here is taking good care of you." I rolled my eyes, before laughing. Shawn and Phil shared a confused look on their faces before it was my turn to talk.

"I realize you want me to stay safe Shawn, but I'm fine. I'll tell you the same thing I told Cena not too long ago; I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself and if someone wasn't treating my well, I would let someone know so they can get their asses kicked." I said, looking straight at Shawn without breaking eye contact with him. He nods his head slowly before leaning back in the chair.

"It looks like she's already getting a lot of your traits Phil. One is enough, I don't think Hunter would be able to deal with two of him." Shawn said making both of us laugh. "Anyways, I should let you guys get ready for the show. Hopefully Hunter's here so I can catch up with him. I'll come by here after your segment is done Abby, and we'll do something."

I nodded my head before both me and Shawn stood up and hugged each other. After we let go, Phil stood up and shook Shawn's hand before he headed out the door with a final goodbye. I turned towards my boyfriend who was now standing up, and jumped on him my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. "That was the best surprise ever!" I said lean back, still holding onto him.

He laughed at me before giving me a sweet kiss. "Anything for you Abbs. Something to brighten your day a little bit then it has been." He said before letting my hop down and I walked over to my bag which had my phone on top of it. I looked at the time, realizing that Raw was going to start in less than 30 minutes.

"Shit, the show's going to start soon. I gotta go and get ready." I said as I left the locker room to find where makeup and hair was.

* * *

**_Segment (3_****_rd_****_ Person POV)_**

_Raw started with John Cena's entrance music blaring through the arena. He got his usual reaction as he did his usual ring entrance. Instead of sliding into the ring, he walked up the ring steps and grabbed the mic that was sitting there. He waited for the crowd to quiet down a bit before starting to talk. _

_"Welcome everyone to MONDAY NIGHT RAW!" Cena said before the arena filled with cheers at the mention of the show's name. He couldn't help but smile and laugh at the crowd. "Now, I know what everyone has been talking about this past week, and I'm here to make it clear if anyone has been living under a rock. Now, before I do reveal what everyone has been talking about, I would like Abby and Punk to please, come out to this ring so they can address it themselves."_

_After a good 20 seconds of waiting, the familiar sound of static filled the arena and CM Punk and Abby came out and walked straight down to the ring, not taking note of the fans or their cheers. They both climb into the ring and Abby walks over to the ring crew and grabs 2 mics from them. _

_"We're out here Johnny boy, what's so important that you want both of us out here?" Punk said, looking annoyed with the fact that Cena called him out. John just shook his head and laughed into the mic. _

_"You're so funny Punk! You and little Miss Abby here know what I'm talking about. Say Abby, I thought you told me that you weren't going to have favoritism towards one of us; well at least that's what you told me. But this picture that's been circulating says different." Cena said, pointing to the titantron to reveal Punk and Abby standing outside the doors of Punk's bus, kissing each other. _

_Abby looks up at the screen and back towards Punk when the picture shows to see Punk looking down, scratching the back of his neck. Her eyes are wide looking back to the screen while she hears John laughing in the background. "This is not what it looks like John! You know that we're all just friends! This doesn't even prove anything!" _

_Abby says turning towards John while Punk has yet to look up from the canvas. John laughs at Abby before he says "Oh really Abby? It's not what it looks like? Well to me, it looks like you and Punk are sucking each other's faces off and last time I checked, friends don't do that." _

_"Would you both just shut up!" Abby and John turn at Punk's voice cutting through the tension that has been built during the segment. John lowers his mic to his side while Abby crosses her arms over her chest, seeing Punk finally look at the other 2 wrestlers in the ring. "I'm not going to confirm or deny what this picture shows, but you, Cena, should be more worried about that title of your being taken from you then some little relationship that you're not even apart of!" Punk said before dropping his mic and exiting the ring while his music played. Abby exited the ring as well and they both headed behind the curtain._

* * *

**Abby's POV **

"What's got you worried babe?"

Phil and I are back on our tour bus after the show. I'm lying on the bed, not noticing what's going. I haven't noticed Punk walk into the room and sit down in front of my on the bed.

"I've been in here for a good 5 minutes and you didn't notice me at all. What's up? You know you can talk to me." Punk said, rubbing my stomach as I was lying on my back. I shook my head before sitting up and sitting beside him.

"I'm just scared that since our relationship has gotten you there, that creative will use it in the storyline and it will mess everything up. I've seen it happen before as a fan with Matt, Amy and Adam and I really don't want that to happen with us." I said, laying my head onto his shoulder as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"I've told you this one hundred times; this storyline is not going to affect our relationship or your friendship with John. They've had real life relationships on TV before and everything was ok for them outside of the ring. You've got to think positive, you trust me and I trust you. You don't have to be scared because everything will be ok." Phil said, finishing it with a kiss on my head.

I nodded my head but I couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen. Stupid instinct!


End file.
